


you're in my blood, you're my holy wine

by lostghosts



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Clarke, Bisexual Clarke Griffin, Crushes, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, House Party, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Multi, Past Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin, Pre-Relationship, Sloppy Makeouts, Underage Drinking, artist lexa, bc it's certainly implied in the end, everyone else a minor character other then clarke nd lexa tbh, everyone is happy okay, i think it's cute idk, in a way ??, only mentioned briefly tho, raven and clarke are bff's okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3499025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostghosts/pseuds/lostghosts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fic inspired by my friends tweet ""Clarke, let us drink together." "It would be my pleasure." an actual canon line about clexa getting drunk and sloppy and making out"</p>
<p>aka</p>
<p>Clarke Griffin with awkward crush on Lexa ft drinking, girls kissing and about 20 other implied couples/pairings for everyone who follows me on twitter</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're in my blood, you're my holy wine

**Author's Note:**

> basically 2.5k words of Clarke being awkward and obsessed with Lexa ft them drinking and making out and being truly gay as heck together all inspired by my friends tweet okay this is for u tessa pls enjoy and take into warning i can't write kissing scenes so it is truly awful but I involved the let us drink together part so yeah whatEVER  
> title from "A Case Of You" by Joni Mitchell bc i felt like the line fit well okay

Clarke Griffin has never felt more out-of-place then in this moment.

It’s not as if she’s never gone to a party before, considering the people she decides to spend her time with the idea is complete preposterous. But most of the party’s she ended to attending with her ragtag group of friends usually occurred before she was thrust into a life of college and lectures and responsibilities and independence. And while everyone else may have had enough time to make friends and parties to attend only a month into starting the term, Clarke was determined that to actually pass her courses and _actually_ learn something and didn’t have enough time to waste on all of that.

(Or maybe it was because studying medicine was a _damn_ lot harder than she’d expected it to be, but she’d preferred to stick to the former as an excuse.)

In all honesty the only reason the blonde had even ended up at the party that some rich boy from Octavia’s foreign language course had been throwing, had been at said girl and her roommate Ravens request. The former had blown up her phone with text after text practically begging her to come, while the latter had simple said she needed a wing women if she was going to attend. It was ridiculous really, the idea of bold stubborn confident Raven even needing helping approaching a boy  but Clarke was almost one hundred percent certain that it was only the person in particular her best friend was feeling anxious over. The mysterious engineer that Raven had been blabbing on about ever since he’d stumbled into her while she was doing some project involve radio and to many words Clarke refused to even try to understand, was a constant topic between the girls these days. And while the mechanic refused to admit the crush she was harbouring _(“no way Clarke, have you even been listening to me! He’s annoying and far too energetic and oh god, the puns he make, they make me want to stab myself in the eye with a screwdriver!”_ ) It was clear as day to everyone else. So Clarke had begrudgingly tag along as a means of moral support because she guess she owed Raven that much.

So how she’d ended up standing alone in the middle of a room full of smoke and (some clearly illegal) drugs and half-drunk teenagers made no sense to her.

Raven had ditched her almost a minute after they’d stepped through the door, the engineer boy she’d was clearly smitten on attaching himself beside her like a magnet in a second.

“You must be Clarke! I’m Wick…” was all she’d gotten before he spilled of in some tangent involving words and puns ( _“See? What did I fucking tell you, man! Terrible.”_ ) that made Clarke’s head spin before she’d even managed to grab a drink. Then he’d dragged Raven of to a table stacked with booze, and Raven had simple sent her a regretful smile over her shoulders before following.

And that had left her in her current predicament.

She was well aware that she could go find someone else to talk to, almost the intertie of her friendship group occupied this building. She could already see Jasper and Monty from the corner of her eye well on their way to being high as a fucking kite, trying to pressure Harper and Miller into trying some new strange concoction of they’d probably created that day instead of actually doing what they were supposed to.

But the more she thought about it, the less appealing the idea sounded.

Raven was clearly getting somewhere with Wick, if the way she was smirking from the corner of the room was anything to go by, and interrupting would probably earn her a slap the minute they got back to their dorm. She didn’t fancy third wheeling Monty and Jasper because hell just hanging around with the two friends (if that’s all they really were, nobody was _actually_ 100% certain) was more awkward then being with any couple. Murphy and Bellamy were probably god knows where doing god knows what, hell one minute they were threatening to beat each other to a pulp and the next they were filling the room with so much UST it made Clarke head spin. Octavia was in the corner sharing a cigarette with some tall and highly intimidating dude, and the only other person in the room Clarke even recognised was Maya (and by the terms they’d first gotten off on, she was pretty sure that would earn her a slap in the face instead of a warm welcoming.)

She was halfway out the door before she’d even made the decision to leave.

But then the voice that spoke behind her completely changed her mind.

\---

Clarke didn’t know much about the dark-haired girl who sat next to her in her art class (because while the medic dream was still holding strong, the idea of giving up drawing cause an unexplained pang in her chest.) She’d turned up to the lecture first day and had slipped into the set next to Clarke without hesitation as well as an introduction, the slight curl of her lips the only greeting she gained.

But in the past month or so of art classes, Clarke had already learned a few things about the brunet. The first being that the girl was an _exceptionally_ good artist, her art ranging from pictures of bright landscapes and green forests to long swirls and dark abstract work even made Clarke gasp the first time she’d seen them.

The second being that the girl was so headstrong and self-assured that she could probably give Clarke a run for her money. The way she seemed to able to just simple stand up in front a group of people and keep every eye on her, keep every person in the class listen to every word that feel from her mouth was astounding and impressive all at once.

The third thing that Clarke had registered was that her name was Lexa and that she was _extremely attractive_.

Clarke was aware of her sexuality, had become aware the minute she released that she couldn’t help but admire both of the Blake siblings the minute she meet them, and wasn’t one to be coy and shy about it. It’s not like she had gone screaming from the rooftops that she was into both genders, but she wouldn’t hide it from those who asked. And after months of sitting next to Lexa with her dark wavy hair and those god damn green eyes and the way she could switch from a smile that was so _god damn cute_ to a smirk that looked like she could kill a man in 20 different ways drove Clarke _insane._

It was in that moment that she released that she had crush on the girl.

But what she was going to do about it? That was another story.

\---

“Clarke, hey.”

Clarke could barely form words, only just managed to choke out the “hey” that feel from her lips as Lexa directed one of those rare smiles her way.

The brunette opposite her took a glance at the door way around her, and her lips curled downwards as if she was somewhat disappointed “it’s nice to see you out of class, you leaving already?”

“No!” the word stumbled out of her lips before she could stop them, “I mean, yes? I don’t know… maybe?”

_When the fuck had she turned into some blubbering fool?_

“I mean, most of my friends have paired of and my roommate Raven just blew me of and I’d rather not disrupt anyone right now, you know?” she spoke, trying to save herself from the horror of making a fool out of herself only minutes into their conversation.

An eyebrow rose, “that’s a shame, but at least your friends are here. None of mine would even consider coming with me despite the offer of free booze and drugs.” The smirk was back on her lips, and Clarke had no idea what to say as she watched the girl tilt her head back and send a nod back into the corridor that was slowly full up with bodies before saying “you could give me some company if you wish?”

She barely remembered nodding, let alone being led by Lexa to the table full of alcohol and being handed a bottle by the said girl.

Because all she could think was that, she must have been dreaming right now.

\---

 

The world was spinning.

The world was _spinning_ and her head was foggy but everything in Clarke’s life felt so _god damn great_ right now that she could barely stop the smile from falling across her lips. Raven had disappeared with Wick minutes before, sending a wink in the group’s direction alongside a thumbs up to Clarke, that in her drunk and hazy state she’d actually reciprocated. On the coach in front of Murphy and Bellamy had returned from wherever they’d been hiding (both looking to smug for their god damn good) the former deciding to follow in Jasper and Monty’s extremely high footsteps, while the latter seemed content to glare at the boy his little sister was currently sucking faces with.

And to her left, Lexa lay next to her a bottle of Vodka in her hand and laughter on her lips as she listened to Jasper spew some story that involved an explosion and a fire alarm.

Surrounded by all of her closest friends (minus her roommate, but hey she was probably getting up to some fun of her own so did it really matter) with a cute girl by her side and alcohol thrumming through her system everything felt golden. Everything felt so beautiful and wonderful and amazing and god dammit, why hadn’t Clarke come to one of these things sooner?

“Clarke, hey Clarke,” snapping her eyes to her side  so fast that her head span, she stared at Lexa with a questioning gaze until her eyes filtered down to the bottle of wine she was clutching in her grip. She rose an eyebrow and dropped the cigarette she was clutching in her fingertips onto the ashtray on the table before murmuring “wanna get out of her, find somewhere else to drink this?”

“Defiantly.”

The answer couldn’t come fast enough, the euphoria she was feeling made the choice so easy and it made her feel so bold and so, so confident. It made flipping her friends the finger the minute they hooting as Clarke stumbled to her feet and after Lexa, so much easier.

It was hard to understand how the two managed to make their way outside, deciding against risking the bedrooms upstairs in fear of what they might stumble across. It was even more of an enigma of how Lexa managed to keep hold of the bottle in her grip, but somehow they made it out into the garden giggling like a bunch of school children.

Once they’d found a place to sit against, the house wall being a sturdy and welcoming on their unsteady feet,  Lexa finally opened the bottle and held it out to Clarke with her ever-present smirk spreading across her face.

“Clarke, let us drink together."

“It would be my pleasure.”

\---

The kiss was sloppy and messy and the taste of vodka and red win was all Clarke could taste.

It had been expected in some ways, unexpected in other ways. Clarke wasn’t a fool, she was well aware of the looks of interest the brunette had been giving her for the past hour or so even in her intoxicate state. But despite this, since they’d stumbled out into the garden their conversation had mostly revolved around college and art and the other courses they were studying. Clarke had probably learnt more about the brunette in 30 minutes then she ever had done in a month of sitting next to each other in class, so she was almost certain that nothing was to come out of the looks Lexa had been giving her.

And then she’d stopped talking, let out at the most exasperated sigh known to man, and had practically _launched_ herself at the blonde.

The kiss wasn’t anything amazing, although considering she probably hadn’t kissed anyone since she and Finn had broken up after different college choices. It was all lips pressed hastily against lips and hands placed against any skin they could find and the struggle of trying to keep upright when the world was basically spinning. It was practically a mess up until the point where Lexa had basically dragged the blonde to the floor, the sound of laughter loud and blithe as the dark-haired girl basically fell onto the other lap before attaching their lips together once more.

This time the kiss, while still messy and fast and drowned in alcohol, made Clarke heart beat faster than before. Lexa’s arms were wound around her neck, one hand clinging to her shoulder while the other ran through her hair while the blonde keep hers firmly on the other girl’s hips. It was all tongue and teeth and _oh god_ Clarke could not believe this was actually happening.

It was only the press of Lexa’s mouth on her neck that sobered her up, even if only slightly.

“Hey, wait should we really be doing this?” she managed to gasp out. Both of them were drunk and not in the right headspace and Clarke was not prepared to make out with the girl if she was going to end forgetting and regretting in the morning.

It would most defiantly make for an awkward term in art, that’s for sure.

(It was probably more about the fact that she most defiantly had the most pathetically humongous crush on girl, but she’d stick to the former for now.)

“Defiantly.”

“We’re drunk,” she let out a gasp as the brunette lips pressed against her jaw line “Lexa you’re drunk.”

“I’ve wanted to kiss you even when we weren’t drunk.”

“We’re in some stranger’s _back yard_.”

“Clarke, look to your left, there are two people basically having sex in the damn flower bed.” The brunettes lip brushed against hers as she murmured “now enough with the talking, I’ll take you out for some damn coffee or something tomorrow if you want and we can talk all you god damn like… but right now I’d much rather get back to kissing.”

And I’ll be damned if Clarke could argue with that.  

\---

And hey, if they stumbled back into the party almost 15 minute later hands clutched together it was nobody else’s business but there’s.

(Although Clarke was pretty certain she owed Raven and Octavia some almighty thank you presents if the identical smirk on their faces was anything to go by.)

And if, by chance, Lexa did end up taking Clarke out for coffee the next morning and they _did_ end up back in Lexa’s dorm room to have a make out session while actually sober?

Well then maybe Clarke would finally admit that she probably should have been attending college parties a _lot_ sooner.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr http://woahscodelario.tumblr.com/ & twitter @grounderrblake pls and thanks


End file.
